


just a tkf fluff one shot

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Chardelia, F/F, F/M, I was forced to write this, M/M, Nothing is Awful AU, They’re adorable, Trindel, can we tell i’m obsessed, cooper thompson, glad i was though, hazel brown-omalley, just a fluff tkf fic, just the tkf with kids, lorelai and matthew weisenbachfeld, lots of random trindel moments, thank you sjb stan cult gc, they all have kids awhehehehe, trina and mendel have twins we love to see it, trindel the gilmore girls stans, whizvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: the tkf and their kids all having a collective play date !!a little baby one shot for funzies
Relationships: Cordelia & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), Mendel Weisenbachfeld & Everyone, Trina (Falsettos) & Everyone, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Everyone, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	just a tkf fluff one shot

“They’re here!” Delia cried joyfully to the rest of the house as the Weisenbachfeld’s car pulled up out front. 

“Finally,” said Marvin, handing his small daughter over to his husband. 

“Hey, don’t be mean, Marv,” Whizzer took Hazel and balanced her on his hip. 

Soon after, Trina and Mendel walked through the threshold into the already bursting house, each carrying a toddler. Jason followed close behind. 

“Del, give Lor to Delia and go grab the bag from the car.” Trina shifted her second son on her side, making sure he couldn’t squirm out of her reach. Mendel reluctantly handed over his daughter, giving Trina a small kiss on the cheek and heading back out to their car. 

A small boy stood behind Cordelia, pulling on the back of her pantsuit. 

“Mom?”

“Yes, Coop?”

“Can me and Lorelai go play?”

Cooper spoke with a small lisp, causing him to say Lorelai with W’s instead of L’s. 

Cordelia set Trina and Mendel’s daughter down, and Cooper took her hand shyly, leading her to the living room where the children had scattered their toys already. 

Mendel returned with the bag, handing it to his wife and giving her another kiss before taking Matthew out of her arms and to the play area. 

Once all the kids were somewhat settled in the living room, Hazel and Matthew racing toy cars with Mendel and Lorelai and Cooper quietly coloring with Delia, the rest of the adults sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and chatting. 

A crash and a cry came from the living room. 

“Mendel, what the fu- what did you do?” Trina censored herself, for the sake of the children. 

Whizzer laughed at her as Mendel reassured his wife that everything was just fine. 

Trina stood up and walked out to the living room. 

Mendel held Hazel in his lap, holding a small toy car for her to look at and wiping her tears. 

It was Trina’s turn to cry this time. 

He looked up at her, smiling, but his grin fell away when he saw her tears. 

“Trin-?”

“It’s just- it’s just sweet, leave me alone.”

He laughed.

“Never.”

Trina sat on the carpet next to her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder and watching as Hazel and Matthew played ‘bumper cars’ with the small plastic trucks. 

He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I love you, Tee.”

“I love you too.”

The rest of the adults slowly trickled into the room, starting with Whizzer, who took a toy car for himself to begin playing with his daughter and godson. Marvin and Charlotte followed a few minutes later, sitting calmly on the couch as the chaos around the room reached a dull hum. Trina and Mendel sat in the middle, the eye of the hurricane, quietly talking and watching the kids play. 

The tight knit family and it’s new additions were very happy that day.


End file.
